Gregor and the Oreo Cookie
by BartRoberts
Summary: Just what importance does this Oreo cookie hold? Can it really make the difference in the cutter war? And why does it have to smell and look so delicious! ? Rating may change.
1. Prologue

Gregor and the Oreo Cookie: Prologue.

A/N: Here's the prologue for the most awesome Underland fanfic ever! (Note: The golden is referring to solid gold, not a white colored Oreo.) (Note 2:Italicized font is for thoughts)

Disclaimer: Oreo belongs to Kraft Foods, I am just using it to further increase the awesomeness of the story. The Underland Chronicles belongs to Suzanne Collins. Plot belongs to me. No further disclaimers, on with the story!

There it was. Right in front of him on an overly fancy pedestal, an Oreo Cookie. Not just any Oreo Cookie though, it was a Golden Oreo Cookie. He couldn't resist it, he just had to have it, to eat that delicious looking cookie. Then he looked around, and noticed he was in an ball shaped cave with three exits splitting off behind him. He heard a scratching sound and turned to look. There, on the cave floor standing just a few feet away was a small rat. It made a squeaking sound then quickly ran out of one of the exits.

Distraction out of the way, he turned back towards the Oreo cookie. He quickly snatched it up and started walking out of the cave towards the exits. Then he thought _Which way do I go though? I don't remember coming here!_ He started to panic, but then, he heard a clicking sound. Just a short, six clicks and then it stopped. He waited for it again, but he didn't hear it again. Had he just imagined it he thought to himself?_ No, there it is again!_ It didn't stop this time though, it kept clicking and clicking, growing louder. _It's coming closer to me._ Just then, a large red ant emerged from the tunnel on the right, only a few feet away from where he had frozen just a minute before.

It opened it's pincers and let out a long hiss. It started advancing towards him at a low steady pace. He looked towards the tunnels in an effort to escape, the tunnel which the Enormous ant had come through wasn't an option. Neither was the middle tunnel, that left the tunnel closest to him. Without a second thought he quickly ran down the tunnel away from the Ant.

He ran down the tunnel as fast as he could, he could hear the clicking behind him slowly getting quieter. After 10 minutes of running the tunnel split into three different sections, one on the right, one on the left and one straight ahead following the main course of the tunnel. On the right, another of the giant ants was approaching from. He skidded to a halt as he noticed another three ants coming from the tunnel straight ahead. He heard the clicking of the ant behind him getting closer; the four in front of him started to close in, blocking his escape routes. Waiting until they had gotten close, he made a desperate leap over them and charged towards the tunnel off to the left; almost dropping the precious Golden Oreo in the process. The tunnel continued on for a short ways, opening up onto a large cavern. He slowed down as he exited the tunnel and came into the cavern, not hearing any clicking sounds from the ants he stopped to catch his breath. The Cavern was massive, at least a few thousand feet long and wide he guessed. Then, he heard the clicking sound again, this time it was right on top of him. The ants burst out of the tunnel behind them. There were 20 of the big ants now, and they were mad. He started to run, but tripped on a large rock he hadn't noticed. He desperately hopped to his feet and ran away from the ants that were almost biting him with their large pincers. This cavern is just so gigantic he thought to himself as he started to look for an exit. There, a few hundred feet away from him, he saw an exit. Putting on a burst of speed to escape the ants he ran as fast as he could towards the exit. He felt the ground shake slightly, confused he slowed down and looked behind him at the ants. They were still following him but they were moving slower now. He looked at the ground and noticed it had cracked, a huge fracture in the whole area around him. The ground rumbled again, this time the whole cavern floor shattered and he started plummeting towards another cavern floor covered with sharp stalagmites.

"Ares!" He called desperately, but Ares wasn't there to save him this time.

A/N: Er, right. So this is the start of a story I'm planning on writing. Started it at 1AM...So the results might be pretty terrible, anyway press that nice review button and tell me what you think.


	2. The Oreo's fun trip

A/N: Woo, Update finally! Okay...So here's the first chapter: Enjoy, because it wasn't fun to write. At all. Thanks to: Eulaliaaaa, The Queen of Valencia Torgue and ragerman for the reviews. Er, I think stuff'll be explained as the story goes along; Updates may be slow. Sorry if the formatting is bad, I blame OpenOffice...

He opened his eyes and smelled a delicious aroma emanating from the kitchen. He tried to sit up and groaned, it felt like he had fallen off of a cliff.

"Gregor",He heard his sister Lizzie say from the small doorway to his small bedroom. "It's time for breakfast." He tried sitting up in his bed again, this time succeeding through sheer will-power.

Lizzie gave him a quizzical look at the difficulty he had at getting out of bed.

"I'm coming," He said reassuringly and watched as she left. He quickly hopped out of bed-with some slight pain-got dressed, and walked to the kitchen.

As he entered the kitchen he feasted his eyes upon the gorgeous looking pancakes already at the table. Fairly thick and wide, syrup freshly poured on top with a plump dollop of whipped cream on top. Lizzie, Boots and his parents were already sitting at the table. He sat down and joined them at the table, they started eating.

It was Delicious, the pancakes were perfect with such an amazing texture. As Gregor was dreamily eating his pancakes, he looked out of a window and saw it. In a Bird Nest, just outside the window. The Golden Oreo Cookie.

It Looked so delicious, he blinked slowly to make sure it was there, it had vanished. All that was in the birds nest was a spotted white bird egg.

The Oreo's Point of View.

Here I was, just a golden Oreo cookie sitting on a pedestal enjoying my time, and then this boy comes along and grabs me with his sweaty hands! The Nerve of him! Then he has to drag me around this underground maze and practically forgets about me. While he was at it, he of course just had to run into ants-Giant ants. As I was getting dragged around this labyrinth of tunnels he came out into a large opening and decided to fall on some stalagmites.

Except that he didn't, no he had crashed onto a giant black bat-which probably hurt-on his way down. Did the kind bat thing to save me?

No, no it did not. Instead I was left to fall all the way down and crash roughly on the stalagmites.

As I watched the giant black bat fly away with the grubby-handed human,one of those giant-ants from earlier came and grabbed me in its pincers and carried me off to a cave leaving the stalagmite field.

They carried me on for hours until reaching an ornately carved stone bridge, that spanned a large river. They started to race across it only to get ambushed by flying bat-humans wielding swords. The ant dropped me as it was slashed into halves, I rolled nicely off the bridge and into the river with a nice plop. Then one of those bat-humans grabbed me out of the river and flew off with me.

Something was wrong with the way this bat-human was flying though...It slowly started to tip and then spiraled down slamming into the ground at the entrance of a cave. I flew through the air landing a short ways in the tunnel, this was getting old. Oh great a rat, a filthy little rat. That rat snatched me in it's arms and dragged me away. Blemishing my shining gold-self.

It carried me along for hours, slowly sloping upwards until is split off in several directions. The Rat hesitated for a few seconds before scampering off down one of the tunnels. After going down the tunnel for a long ways, it entered into a barely noticeable hole in the wall. The small hole steepened quickly and we burst out into the middle of an alley way in a large city. Well this was just wonderful, this rat was planning on eating me.

Dragging me towards the end of the alley and a slightly busy street it stopped. Teeth ready to sink into my Golden...Well, body; a hawk came swooping down and snatched the rat and myself. Carrying us both towards its nest.


End file.
